The present invention concerns a silent hermetic motor-compressor set.
A hermetic motor-compressor set usually comprises a hermetic metal shell formed of a basin and a cover, in which are mounted a compressor set and its driving motor. The hermetic motor-compressor sets sold on the market generally have a sheet steel shell which is hermetically welded. The steel basin and cover which form their shell are thus rigidly held together mechanically by a steel welding bead of the same nature as the basin and cover. This welding bead contributes to form a single-block shell presenting a continuity of physical characteristics or properties in all its parts.
When these hermetic motor-compressor sets are in operation, their compressor set and driving motor generate acoustic radiation and mechanical vibrations which excite the welded metal shell, which in its turn begins to vibrate and radiates annoying acoustic energy to the exterior. The hermetic motor-compressor sets with welded shells on the market are thus noisy during operation.